Dreamcaster
by MidnightRosebud
Summary: It's the night before Yoh and Anna's wedding and everyone is celebrating. But a dark figure stalks their dreams and when Anna awakens nothing will ever be the same again.
1. Amethyst

**Author's Notes:** Oye, well, this is my first story-story. I came up with this idea at the beginning of the month on a VERY long car ride home. It took FOREVER and a day, but it allowed me to organize my thoughts a bit. That is, until it got to dark to see. .;; Anyways, welcome to the first chapter of "Dreamcaster". I hope you enjoy it! Please review when you are done, if it's not too much trouble. I greatly appreciate constructive critisism, comments and ideas, as they are a BIG help! Thank you!

(I am not positive if I have all their original names spelt right. If I need to be corrected please tell me so. Thanks again!)

_Disclaimer: sighs No I do NOT own Shaman King or any of it's characters, but the idea for this story and the characters I create ARE mine. So, I guess I do own something. Hey, I have to look at the positive side, right?_

* * *

**Chapter 1: Amethyst**

"Congratulations," came the yells of everyone gathered that night in celebration. They were toasting to Anna and Yoh's last night as an engaged couple. Tomorrow would be their wedding and the start of their new life together. All of Yoh's friends had come over to celebrate. Tamao and Horohoro, Ryou, Manta, Lyzerg, Chocolove, Pirika and Ren (who had started dating each other after the Shaman Tournament, much to Horohoro's disbelief), Jun, Li Pai Long, Faust VIII and Eliza, and even Jeanne. (Their spirit partners were celebrating at the gravesite in their own way.)

A tinkling of glass could be heard over the chorus of cheers and laughter.

"Thanks everyone," Yoh called out happily, flashing a large grin, "and a congratulations to Horohoro and Tamao on their engagement, too!"

Another round of cheers went up and the couple began to blush as the toast was made and Horohoro gave Tamao a quick kiss on the cheek. Laughter and jests were made at the sight and Tamao turned even redder.

Anna surveyed the scene indifferently. She was happy, of course, but had never enjoyed big celebrations much. She preferred her peaceful, quiet, easy-going life, and it had always been accepted by others as her norm.

But tonight...tonight was different. Tonight was the first night she began to worry about her indifferent demeanor.

'_I'm getting married tomorrow, why can't I be more expressive with my feelings towards Yoh? Why can't I show him how much I care? How much I truly love him and how much I never want to lose him ever again._' She frowned slightly. _'I mean, we haven't even shared our first kiss yet. Not that it matter all that much. I guess our first time at our wedding is a special thing. How many can say they've done that? Plus, it shouldn't matter anyways, so long as we love each other right?Right..._'

"I can't believe you're getting married tomorrow! I mean, if I didn't know you guys, I wouldn't even think you two were in love," Chocolove's voice said, cutting through Anna's musing.

Anna tilted her head forward, hiding her expression behind her long bangs. The room suddenly became deathly silent as Anna slowly stood up, waves of strong emotions pulsating off of her. Chocolove began turning pale, knowing he had most likely just signed his death warrant.

"It's late. I'm going to turn in for the night," Anna said before turning abruptly and walking out of the room and out of sight.

When she was gone, the room exhaled the breaths they had been holding. "Me and my big mouth," Chocolove muttered, "I swear I was going to die for a second there, but it was just a joke."

Everyone shook their head in exasperation. Chocolove's jokes weren't all that funny to begin with, and this one looked like it had hit a sensitive nerve in the Itako. Especially as Anna wasn'texactly known for enjoying any jokes, much less his.

Yoh sighed and turned to his friends. "Well, she is right it is getting late. We should all turn in for the night. We have a big day tomorrow," he grinned.

Everyone agreed and headed toward their own rooms. Yoh wished everyone a good night and then proceeded after his fiancee.

He found her already dressed for bed, in her usual off-white yukata and washing her face. He leaned against the door post for a moment and just watched her movements as she gracefully washed the soapsuds away. The water droplets reflected off the bathroom lights and enshrouded her face with a beautiful shine.

A sudden urge to hold her, raced through Yoh's body and he listened without hesitation. He came up behind her, wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled held her close.

"Yoh," she started, midway between drying her face. She hadn't even heard him coming, she had been too preoccupied by the on-going argument in her head. What Chocolove had said mirrored her own thoughts and she hadn't been able to contain them, so she had fled the room. Then proceeded to do exactly what she had said she was going to do; hoping it would distract her thoughts, but to no avail.

"Is everything alright Anna," Yoh asked, his eyes closed and his chin on her shoulder. "You seemed upset in there."

"What he said is true, you know," she replied in a monotone.

Yoh opened his eyes to gaze at her reflection in the mirror. He frowned slightly upon seeing her staring at the sink and looking upset.

"Don't worry about it," he soothed. He let go of his embrace and turned her around to face him. He put his hand under her chin and brought it up gently. "Anna, I love you and that's all that matters. You don't have to worry about doing something you're not comfortable with.

"So what if we're not as openly affectionate as others," he added upon seeing her begin to open her mouth, knowing she was going to voice just that thought. "I like things just the way they are, " he said before giving her a quick kiss on the forehead and grinning at the look on her face.

Her heart was still racing from the kiss, but she managed to smile back upon hearing the exact words that she had needed to hear the most. "Okay," she replied.

"Good! Oh hey, I just remembered...", he said half to himself as he dug into his pockets. After searching for a moment, he found what he was looking for.

Anna's eyes widened when she caught sight of the object in Yoh's hands. It was a small amethyst stone about an inch long and a 1/4 inch wide, cut into the shape of a crystal, dangling on a delicate silver chain. It's smooth purple surface reflected the light around it and brought out a comforting glow.

"Yoh...it's beautiful...,' she breathed in admiration.

"You think so? I found it the other day, and it reminded me of you." Anna blushed at the comment. "Here," he said as he took the chain and put it over her head. It fell gently onto her chest and seemed to glow a little brighter.

"It looks great on you; I'm glad...Well, I'm off to bed. It really is getting late," he yawned.

"Sweet dreams Anna. I'll see you in the morning," he said as he yawned once more and started to walk toward his own room.

"Thank you, Yoh...For everything...," her heard her whisper in return.

He looked back at her, smiled and then drew her into a soft hug. "Good night my koibito," he whispered back. With that he released her, smiled once again and left the room.

"Good night Yoh...dai suki...," she whispered to the empty air as she clung to the amethyst. Sighing she turned back to the sink, brushed her teeth, walked into her own room and climbed into bed. Her thoughts were still trying to argue with her, but they had been silenced into a quiet, background sort-of noise by Yoh's reassurances. She was soon fast asleep, one hand twisted around the chain and drifting toward thoughts of the next days events.

Within a few minutes, all lights had been turned off within the former inn, and all it's occupants were fast asleep andstarting to dream.

---------

A dark female figure smirked maliciously at the silent house in her mirror.

"Perfect," the figure said as she traced a dark fingernail acrossthe mirrors'surface.

A dark glow began to shine until it engulfed the mirror, reflecting off of cold, pale, violet eyes.

"It's time..."


	2. Tiger's Eye

**Author's Notes:** Hey hi again. -Wow- Thank you so much for your reviews! I'm glad you liked the first chapter. Hopefully you enjoy this next chapter just as much. Please review if you have the time. Thanks again! Untilthe next chapter, enjoy!

_Disclaimer: Must I say it EVERY chapter? sighs Fine. Idonotownshamanking. What! I said it didn't I?_

* * *

**Chapter 2: Tiger's Eye**

"...Anna...Anna...Anna!"

Anna awoke to the sound of the voice calling her name and a gentle shaking.

"Morning already,"Anna asked the person who had awoken her, through shut eyes. "What time is it?"

"It's going on 7 in the morning already! Hurry up or you'll be late," came the reply.

Anna sat up and began to rub the sleep from her eyes."I feel like I just fell asleep. What's the big hurry for Tamao? The wedding doesn't start until one in the afternoon."

She heard Tamao giggle. "Well of course it's too early for that! The wedding isn't for a week still!"

"What!" Anna snapped her eyes open. "What do you mean not for another week? Tamao what--What are you wearing?"

Anna had opened her eyes to find Tamao dressed in what looked like a maids' uniform. It was a floor-length, navy blue dress with a dark-gray, knee-length apron on top. Complete with a white ruffled head piece and black ballet slipper-like shoes.

"What are you talking about Anna? This is how we always dress."

"We? Who's we!"

"Why, you, me, and all the other servants here. Of course the colors do differ slightly depending on who you serve under--"

"Servant! Since when have you or I ever been a servant," Anna cut in.

"Well, I've been a maid here for as long as I can remember, but since you arrived here justlast night, I guesss it makes sense that you're not used to the idea yet," Tamao replied. "But that doesn't mean you can sleep in. We're expected to be ready by 7am! So hurry up and get dressed. I'll meet you in our hime's quarters." With that Tamao left the room, shutting the door quietly behind her.

Anna stared at the door through which Tamao had just exited.

'She's kidding right? This is all just a prank that they're trying to play on me. I bet anything that some idiot came up with this stupid idea. When I get my hands on him...'

Anna let out a growl of frustration. "This is not funny," she yelled at the empty room.

Anna threw off the covers and set her feet down onto the cold stone floor.

'Wait! What? Stone? All the floors in our house are wood. What the hell is going on here?' Anna took a good look around. Her eyes widened in disbelief when she realized that she wasn't in her own room.

She was standing in a six-by-ten stone room. The bed she had been sleeping in had taken up one of the walls. In front of her was the door through which Tamao had left, and to the right of it, squished right next to the wall, was a small wooden dresser. To her left was a small wooden table and stool, just big enough to hold a water pitcher, dish, and towel. To her right, on the last wall, was a window set about chin-height. Otherwise, the room was bare. It had obviously not been built for luxury.

Anna walked over to the window, mesmerized. When she looked out she recieved another shock.

She was looking out at miles and miles of forest and greenery, and more shocking still was that she was inside a tall, dark, stone castle, five stories off the ground,with a few above hers as well.

'This can't be real. This can't be happening...but...there's no way any on them could ever pull something like this off. What's going on...'

"Stop," she commanded herself. "This is not the time to start wondering. I'm going to get some answers, and to do so it looks like I'll have to play along for a bit. Although, I should probably dress in something more appropriate." She thought aloud when she glanced down at herself and discovered that she was still in her yukata.

Anna walked over to the wooden dresser and opened it up. She frowned upon seeing nothing but the same clothes Tamao had been wearing. Seeingas there wasn't any other choice, she begrudginglyslipped on the uniform.

A few moments later Anna emerged from her room irritated. 'Alright, now to find Tamao. Let's see...she said to meet her in the hime's quarters.' Anna frowned. 'Where the hell is that!'

Since there was no one else around to ask directions, Anna set off down the hall to her left in pursuit of, well, anything really.

-An Hour Later-

"Stupid castle. Why does it have to have so many damn floors, halls and stairways? When I meet the person who owns this stupid place I'll be sure to give them a piece of my mind," she fumed as she continued to walk.

All the doors she had come across had led to more halls or just empty rooms.

"Where in the world could everyone be? Don't these stupid places usually have a million people on staff," Anna muttered to herself.

She stopped at the next door on her right.

"Finally! It's been 15 minutes since that last door!"

Anna grasped the door handles tightly and opened them to reveal an extremely large room packed, ceiling to floor, with rows of books.

"Oh great. The library." She sighed. "Well maybe it will have a map or something useful in here." She slipped inside and shut the door behind her.

"Now, where to start," Anna asked herself as she set off down the row in front of her. She passed rows and rows of books until she finally came out onto the other side of the room. To her right was a good-sized open area, filled with tables and chairs, most of whichwereoccupied with books. There was even a fireplace set-up in the far right corner, although it was not lit at present, for the windows all along the wall in front of her let in plenty of sunlight.

Anna sighed once again. "This is getting ridiculous; rooms with nothing useful in them. What kind of place is this anyway? Why in the world am I here? Or Tamao for that matter? Where is everyone else?"

She walked over to one of the tables with books stacked on it and sat in a chair with a huff. Anna glanced at the books, but doubled back when one caught her eye. It looked ancient and like it had been used recently. She reached out a hand to grab it when a voice called out, "Hey! Don't touch that! It's really old and valuable!"

"Manta," Anna asked startled, she'd know the shrimp's voice anywhere. "What are you doing here?"

"I should be asking you that," Manta's voice answered as he appeared from behind a bookshelf and walked over to where she was sitting. "If you must know, I work here. I am the keeper of these books and --wait-- how did you know my name? Have we met?"

"Of course I know your name baka! How could I not? You and Yoh have been friends since the moment you two met."

"What? Me? Friends with the Ojii-sama?" Manta began to laugh. "Oh! That's a good one!"

"Stop playing dumb, shorty. This joke wore off long ago, from the second I woke up and found myself in this stupid place, in fact. Now stop your laughing and tell me what's going on. Because, in case you forgot, I have a wedding with Yoh in a few hours and time is running short. As is my patience."

"I'm not sure who you're talking about, Miss, but the only Yoh I know is our Ojii-sama and he's getting married to our Ojou-sama in a week. Not you. You know, I thought they told these kinds of things to the new people here. They should considering..."

Anna felt the color drain from he face and she didn't hear the rest. Her mind was still trying to wrap itself around the words Manta had just said. '..._he's getting married to our Ojou-sama in a week. Not you_...' She stared at the table in disbelief. 'This isn't happening. This is just a cruel joke someone is playing on me, right? It can't be true.'

"...Miss? Miss? Are you okay? You don't look too well," Manta's voice cut through her thoughts.

She looked over at Manta with a look of irritation on her face. "Why do you keep calling me 'Miss'? Have you forgotten my name in the few short hours in which you slept?"

"I'm sorry but we've never met before and you still haven't introduced yourself, yet," came his apologetic reply.

"This isn't funny anymore!" Anna yelled.

"Look, I'm sorry if you think you know me, but I have never see you before! Alright?" he yelled back.

Anna had lifted her hand half-way up in an urge to slap some sense into him, when she got a good look into his eyes. They showed true sincerity; he wasn't lying.

Anna slowly brought her hand down. "You really don't remember me do you," she asked with astonishment.

"That's what I've been trying to tell you for the last couple of minutes!"

"Then that means that Yoh is...is really...," she trailed off as a pang of sorrow and loss hit her heart. "...No...I can't lose him again...this isn't right. This is just a nightmare! I want to wake up! I want to wake up from this stupid dream now," she began to rant as tears sprung into her eyes and she grasped her head with her hands.

"L-Look! Calm down! It's alright! Please stop! I'm sorry! Maybe we're talking about a completely different person here! I didn't mean to make you upset! Please stop crying," Manta said, panicking, in an effort to calm her down.

"I'm not crying," she hissed out between her teeth. 'What's the matter with me? I should not be about to cry. **I** don't cry. Never. I am Anna Kyouyama, the Itako. Not a spineless, whimpering little girl,' she scolded herself as she fought back the threatening tears, refusing to let even one fall. After a few moments she won the battle.

Manta let out a sigh of relief. "Wow. You had me scared for a minute there. I never thought I'd see you so close to tears again, Anna."

Anna's head shot-up out of her hands. "What do you mean again? And how did...you know...my...," she trailed off as her eyes fixed on a spot on Manta's chest.

It was...glowing...

"What the--What's going on!" Manta asked in alarm upon seeing the glow as well.

The little glowing light over his heart grew bigger until it was roughly the size of a fist. Then the light diminshed and left floating in it's place, a golden carmel and dark brown stone an inch long and a 1/4 inch wide, cut into the size and shape of a small pointed crystal on a thin silver chain.

Manta reached out a hand to grasp it, and as his hand closed over it and he uttered the words, "Tiger's Eye", a golden glow alighted.

At the same time a violet glow emerged from beneath Anna's dress. She grasped her own silver chain and pulled out her amethyst stone, which glowed brighter in the open room.

Anna and Manta pulled their eyes away from their stones and looked at eachothers, wonderment and confusion evident in their eyes.

---------

In a quiet corner of a room, a hand held down clothes covering a soft pink glow...

A fighter quit their training for a moment to watch a red glow peek out from underneath a discarded shirt...

And a gentle hand silently hid a pale-green glow between folds of black cloth, concealing it from watchful, viligant eyes...


	3. Rose Quartz, Amazonite, Sodalite

**Author's Notes:** From your responses from my last chapter I gather that the cliff-hanger was cruel? Gomen. I didn't intend for that to happen. Oye, if you didn't like that one...ummmm...heh-heh-heh..Well, enjoy this new chapter!

_Disclaimer: I'm serious. Do I HAVE to do this EVERY chapter? Does anyone know? Goodness. Until I know for sure then, "I do not own Shaman King". BUT I do own my own characters and this story plot. Yep yep yep. That I do. _

* * *

**Chapter 3: Amazonite, Rose Quartz, Sodalite**

"What's going on?" Anna whispered, amazed, as she gazed at the glow emitting from her stone.

"A Yume Stone had just been discovered, Miss Anna," came a voice from behind a row of books.

Anna and Manta whirled around to face the newcomer.

"Jeanne? And Tamao? What are you two doing here?" Anna asked, startled by their sudden apperance.

"Like I said, Miss Anna, a Yume Stone has just been discovered. We have ours as well," Jeanna replied, as she and Tamao pulled out long, silver chains from around their necks, hidden beneath their dresses.

Tamao revealed a soft pink stone at the end of her necklace as she said, "Rose Quartz."

"And mine is Amazonite," Jeanne explained as she revealed hers as a pale green stone. "They are our Yume Stones."

"What are Yume Stones exactly?" Manta asked.

Jeanne turned towards Manta and replied, "I only know that they are the key to our salvation, but also to our captivity."

"Captivity? Who's keeping us here? Where is everyone else? Will someone please explain what's going on?" Anna questioned. She was beginning to feel like she had missed something and reasoned with herselfthat she had been patient enough for some time now.

Jeanne's eyes clouded over as she answered, "It's all the horrid womans' fault."

"SHE did all of this!" Manta exclaimed.

'_Okay, now I know I missed something,_' Anna thought as she became more and more irritated from being kept in the dark.

Tamao, sensing Anna's irritation, stepped in. "Jeanne, you had better be getting back before she starts getting suspicious. I'll explain everything, I have a few minutes time before I'm needed again."

Jeanne gave Tamao an appreciative nod of her head before she turned around and exited down the same row of books through which she had arrived.

Tamao turned back toward Anna and Manta. "I'll tell you everything I know. Which isn't too much I'm afraid," she started, "but you both may want to take a seat before I begin."

Manta climbed into a chair, but Anna remained standing.

"I can handle anything you have to say," Anna stated, folding her arms across her chest and looking at Tamao expectantly.

Tamao nodded her head apprehensively as she began. "We are no longer in our own world. Although none of us are positive of where we are, exactly, either. But we are in her land. She rules this place, as well as everyone in it."

"Who's she?" Anna asked.

"Akumu," Manta answered.

Tamao nodded in agreement. "Yes, Akumu, the current Queen of this castle. She is the evil woman who did all of this to us. Although we are not positive about how she controls us, we do know that she somehow suppresses our old memories and then controls us like dolls. However, we are partially released from her control when our Yume stones appear."

"Earlier you said that we had to go to our hime's quarters," Anna stated.

"That's true. I was referring to Pirika."

"What! Pirika is a princess here? How the hell did that happen?"

"I really don't know Miss Anna," Tamao replied with a searching look on her face. "I think it would be best to explain about what the rest of do here too."

'_About time,_' Anna thought.

"Now, where to start?" Tamao asked herself. "Let's see. Well, as you know Akumu is the ruler and Queen of this castle, but there is also Pirika, as a princess. And unfortunately Pirika is still completely controlled by Akumu, and believes her to be her elder sister. Both Pirika and Akumu have certain people who work under them, as servants. You will be able to tell which servant works for who by the colors they wear. Akumu's servants wear black, while Pirika's wear navy blue."

"So you and I both work under Pirika then?" Anna questioned."I bet your fiance isn't too happy about that."

Tamao's gaze fell to the floor and a look of sorrow crossed her face. "H-Horohoro doesn't r-remember that we're engaged, or even that P-Pirika is his sister. He's the g-ground's caretaker under A-Akumu's rule. He hasn't discovered h-his Yume s-s-stone yet; he doesn't have his old memories."

Anna's heart gave a jolt as tears fell from Tamao's eyes. "I'm sorry Tamao, I didn't realize..."

"I-It's alright Miss Anna, it's not your fault. How could you have k-known?" Tamao wiped the tear streaks from her face. She tried to calm herself down as she drew in a shaky breath. Shecontinued sadly, "Now where was I? Oh, right, the only other person under Pirika's rule, besides us, Miss Anna, is Jun Tao. But she too has yet to discover her stone. It's hard on Ren,since both his sister and his girlfriend have no recollection of him."

"Wait. Are you saying that Ren has his memories then?" Anna asked.

"Yes, Ren has already discovered his Yume stone, he was the third oneof us to do so. Ren is under Akumu's rule as a bodyguard and dungeon keeper. Actually, everyone else is under Akumu's direct rule. Lyzerg is one of her personal servants, Ryou is the gamekeeper, Chocolove is a cook, Faust and Eliza are the local doctor and nurse, Jeanne is her other personal servant, and even Manta is under her rule, but as a librarian."

"Does anyone else have their Yume stone, Tamao?" Manta asked.

"No, thereare just five of us, currently: You, me, Miss Anna, Jeanne and Ren," Tamao replied.

"What aboutYoh? You haven't said one word about him since this conversation began. What's happened to him?" Anna questioned.

Tamao bit her lip and avoided Anna's gaze by looking down at the floor. Manta sighed and looked up at Anna, "It's like I told you before, Anna. He's engaged to the Ojou-sama, Akumu, and they're going to be married in a week. He doesn't remember any of us."

Anna dropped into the chair beside her, stunned. "You mean it's true?"

"Unfortunately, yes, Miss Anna, it's true," Tamao answered her question. "But there's something different about him too. Even though we all had our memories suppressed, we still kept our personalities a bit, but with Yoh-sama...it's like he's a completely different person. He is completely obediant and under the full control of Akumu."

Anna felt a pang of loss ring throughout her body at these words. '_...Yoh..._'

Tamao walked over and placed a comforting hand on Anna's shoulders. Anna looked up to find a sad smile on Tamao's face and the same sense of loss swimming behind her eyes as she said," I know how you feel."

Anna gave her asmallnodin return. "Thanks Tamao."

Anna suddenly stood up with a sense of determination and her usual facade put back in place. "Alright. So let's take care of this Akumu woman and get everyone back home. I have a wedding I need to be a part of and no one or nothing is going to get in my way. Not even this Akumu person."

Tamao and Manta looked at Anna, shocked for a moment. Then they smiled.

"That's the Anna we know." Manta stated.

Anna smirked back. "So where to begin? Manta!"

"Yes!"

"I want you to research everything you can about Akumu, this place and these Yume stones," Anna said as she held up her own stone, which had finally ceased glowing.

"Right."

"Tamao! Let's go and force these stones out of everyone and get their memories back."

Tamao opened her mouth to reply, but Anna cut in, "Don't worry, we'll play along with Akumu's little game for now, but in a weeks time she's going to find herself standing all alone at the altar with a castle revolt on her hands."

With an evidentlook of relief Tamao agreed, "Okay, and we need to keep our stones hidden from Akumu at all times, but never take them off. Keep your stones hidden underneath your clothes. Don't worry, you'll know when someone has discovered their Yume stone. They are all drawn to each other and each will begin to glow."

Anna and Manta nodded in understanding.

"Manta, we will leave you to your research. Come on Tamao we musn't keep our hime waiting, because if I remember correctly, you mentioned earlier that I was new and hadn't met her yet," Anna stated as she began to walk down the aisle of books Jeanne had exited through some time ago.

Tamao quickly followed after her as Manta disappeared down a different aisle, to begin searching.

-----Late that Night----

"Finally, we're done," Anna said as she and Tamao headed outdoors to get some fresh air. "She's a very demanding little girl isn't she? I don't know if I can last the whole week without smacking her across the face...several times...in a row. I don't know how Horohoro puts up with it."

Tamao giggled. "Well I think you did a wonderful job of restraining yourself today. I saw you control your urge to hit her 12 times."

"Actaully it was 23 and that's not counting the times I almost yelled at her, hit her with another object, dumped water on her, or anything else."

Tamao looked at Anna with a look of admiration and exasperation. "Well, that's good, I think. Anyways,I'm glad you're back to your usual self again, Miss Anna. Your holding up very well, considering...everything."

Anna glanced over at Tamao. "And how are you holding up?"

Even in the dark Anna could clearly see the look of anguish on Tamao's face, as they continued to walk down a moonlit path on the castle grounds.

"I'll be alright. I'm more amazed at how strong you are, Miss Anna. I wish I could be like that, but it's just so hard with Hororhoro not---"

"Not what? What have I done?" came a voice from behind the two girls, causing both girls to start.

'_What? Does everyone know how to appear out of nowhere around here?_' Anna thought irritated that she was being suprised so easily.

"H-H-Horohoro!" Tamao stammmered, embarassed. "I-I-I, um, that is, I..."

Horohoro laughed. "Sorry to scare you like that."

Tamao blushed. "I-It's al-r-right."

Anna stood a distance away, watching the two indifferently; silently observing.

Tamao looked up into Horohoro's face, then quickly looked down again as tears filled her eyes.

""H-hey! Are you alright? What's wrong? Was it something I said? I didn't realize that I'd scared you that badly. I'm really sorry!" Horohoro blurted out, as he put his hands on her shoulders.

Tamao shook her head from side-to-side, her face still titled toward the ground. "It's n-not...It's not that...I-I j-just wish you'd r-remember."

Anna felt a stab of sympathy for the pair in front of her as she gazed on.

"Remember? Remember what?" came Horohoro's reply.

"T-that I-I-I...I love you...Tamao whispered desolately, tears streaming down her face.

A look of shock filled Horohoro's face before a soft smile replaced it and he pulled the trembling woman into a tight hug. " I love you too."

Tamao pulled back and looked up at Horohoro's face, suprised. "You do!"

"Of course," came his reply as a dark blue light filled in the space between the two.

Anna, Tamao and Horohoro looked at it in astonishment.

The ball of light diminished, leaving behind a midnight blue stone shaped like a crystal, on a silver chain. Horohoro clasped a hand around it and uttered one word, "Sodalite."

Suddenly a dark blue glow emitted from it, as a soft pink glow and a violet glow emerged from Tamao and Anna's stones.

Tamao drew her stone out as Anna pressed her hand hard against her dress, smothering the glow from hers.

Horohoro stood there with a look of bewilderment on his face.

Anna abruptly turned around and said, "Tamao, I'll leave you to explain," before she started walking back toward the castle.

Tamao nodded with a look of understanding. Then she looked back at Horohoro, sighed, smiled, and drew her fiance into a hug before she began to explain.

-------

Anna walked quickly and silently down the halls and up the stairs as she headed toward her room. The entire time she kept a hand over her dress.

When she reached her door, she opened it and slid quietly inside. She shut the door behind her, leaned against it and slid to the floor.

Finally, she released her hand and drew her stone out. It's fading glow softly lit the room, in the darkness.

Anna struggled to her feet and climbed atop her bed. She curled up into a ball and grasped the stone tightly to her chest.

"...Yoh...," she whispered as a single tear reflected the brilliant moonlight and her stone ceased to glow.


	4. Onyx

**Author's Notes: **I profusely apologize! I had evey intention of posting up this chapter on the weekend, but I do have vaild excuses. Saturday I wasn't home all day, and then Ihad a family emergency that night. Sunday the computer was taken over ALL day, and yes I do mean ALL day. I attempted to get on,but I nearly had my head bitten off. It wasn't a pleasant experience. But hopefully this extra-long chapter will appease you, if only slightly. Enjoy! (And yes, I still plan on posting up another chapter this weekend, too.)

_Disclaimer: I only own what I have bought and what I have created. This does not include Saman King. Unfortunately. -sighs-_

* * *

**Chapter 4: Onyx**

Anna was awakened by the first rays of sunlight rising in the sky. She winced as she stretched out her limbs; she hadn't moved an inch from the same position she'd fallen asleep in.

"Ow, ow, ow, ow," she replied to her protesting muscles.

She sat up on her bed, and took a moment to glance out her window before she swung her legs over the side of her bed and slid gracefully off.

Anna looked at the small table and stool on her left, against the wall. She walked over to it and discovered fresh water in the water pitcher.

_' Who did this,'_ she vaguely wondered. She sighed. _' Oh well. It doesn't matter much, now does it? I might as well use it since it's there.'_ she thought as she poured water into the bowl and washed her face. As she finished, she grabbed a towel and dried her face, while she walked over to her wooden wardrobe.

Anna opened the doors and let the towel hang around her neck. She pulled open drawers until she discovered a hair comb.

'_Good. Now I can at least look half-way decent this morning.'_

She grabbed the comb, shut the drawer and doors, and walked over to the window. She set the comb down on the ledge, opened the lock, pushed open the glass and watched the rest of the sun rise...

...Tamao found Anna an hour later, still at the window, gazing absently at nothing.

Tamao knocked twice, then opened the door. "Good Morning, Miss Anna! Wow, you're up already? Good, now we have an hour until Pirika awakens. That gives us plenty of time for breakfast. Ready? Let's go," Tamao babbled cheerily.

Anna turned her head slightly with a raised eyebrow at the bubbily girl. '_ Well, someone's in a good mood this morning,_' she mused, but followed Tamao out the door none-the-less, shutting it behind her with a soft click.

She trailed behind Tamao, down the corridor and four stories until they reached the kitchen. Tamao led Anna through the servant's entrance, by a back staircase.

Anna walked in to find herself in a fairly large kitchen, with the smells of food cooking surrounding her. There were pots and pans everywhere, some bubbling with an unknown substance on the stove, others hanging from various places on the walls, waiting to be used. Steam and heat filled the room, but it was more of comforting warmness, then an overbearing heat.

The welcoming atmosphere of the room made Anna relax slightly.

"Hey Tamao! Breakfast is ready and waiting for you. It's hot off the stove. Your sure early, aren't you?" came the voice of a person, currently buried inside an oven.

"Good Morning to you too, Chocolove," Tamao replied as the his face emerged from the oven, a tray of freshly baked bread in his hands. "I wanted an early start so that I could show Miss A-I mean- Anna around." Tamao glanced at Anna apologetically when Chocolove was busy setting the tray on the prep table. Anna nodded her head faintly, it was best to avoid suspicion around people who didn't have their stones yet.

"Oh! So you must be the new girl, huh? It's spice to meat you," Chocolove said as he help up a container of spices and shook them over some meat cooking on the stove. "Ha ha! Get it? Spice, nice? Meat, meet? Ha ha! Want to hear anoth--umm...heh-heh...nevermind..."

Chocolove cut himself off upon seeing Anna glaring death at him.

Tamao looked at Anna and Chocolove nervously, "Ummm, Ch-Chocolove? I think we'll have our breakfast on the go. I still need to show M-Anna around, so that she knows where everything is."

"S-S-Sure. Go right ahead. No problem. Enjoy," Chocolove replied nervously back, "I need to get back to my duties anyway."

Tamao walked to the far side of the room and grabbed some food off a small table there. Then she came back across the room and walked out the back kitchen door, signaling for Anna to follow her.

"Oh hey, Tamao," came Chocolove's voice from inside the door.

"Yes?" Tamao peeked her head back inside.

"I'm a little over-run with all this food preparation. Could you round-up some help for me to help during the dinner tonight?"

"Sure, no problem." Tamao popped back out and walked over to Anna. "Sorry about that, Miss Anna. Now, where shall we go? Oh, I know! Follow me."

Anna followed behind slowly, with her arms across her chest. '_He'll never change, will he? Those jokes of his, if you can even call them that...I guess Tamao was right, personalities so stay the same. Interesting. Then I wonder why-_'

"Here we are!" Tamao's voice unknowingly cut through Anna's thoughts.

Anna looked up to find herself at the base of a large tree, with a tiny pond on it's opposite side. Tamao had sat down near the pond and was setting the food out. Anna sat down next to Tamao and began to eat mechanically.

When they had finished eating, Tamao spoke up, "Well, I think it's time you know about the castle, Miss Anna. Especially now."

Anna looked over at Tamao, but didn't comment.

Tamao drew in the damp dirt near the edge of the pond. "As you can see the castle has ten stories altogether, there are eight above ground and two below."

Tamao pointed to each floor on her drawing as she explained. "The two floors below ground are the dungeons. Ren says that they become increasingly worse the farther back and below you go, but I've never been down that far myself." She shivered from memories inside her head.

"Anyways, going up, you have the first floor, it consists of the entrance hall, the Main Hall, Dining room, and the kitchen. The second floor is Akumu's floor. I'm not sure about much in there because I've never been allowed inside. Only Akumu's personal servants can enter inside, unless it's someone of a higher standing. You would have to ask Jeanne if you want to know more.

"The third floor is Pirika's floor, as you know already. The fourth floor is mostly the library, but it also contains quite a number of guests room too. Although they've never been used as long as we've been here. The fifth floor is our sleeping quarters, but it's strictly females only. The floor above us, the sixth floor, is for all male servants. The seventh floor is the throne room; the entire floor, and we aren't allowed in there either. Ever. Only Akumu and Lyzerg have a key to that room, and Lyzerg only has one so that it can be cleaned. The last and top floor is the roof, and I think that one is pretty self-explanitory."

Anna took in all the information and listened intently to everything Tamao had said. She studied the map intently as Tamao explained, in detail, what each room contained, where all the halls and staircases led to, and where they were and weren't supposed to wander.

By the time Tamao had finished, it was time for the two of them to return to the castle and awaken Pirika.

They climbed the stairs toward Pirika's room. Once they reached her door, Tamao brought up a hand to knock, but a voice sounded out from behind them, "Good Morning Tamao, Anna."

Both girls turned to see Jun heading towards them.

'_Why does everyone pop up like that?_' Anna wondered to herself. '_At least she didn't burst up behind me like just about everyone else around here has._'

Anna nodded her head in greeting as Tamao uttered a cheery "Good Morning." Then Tamao gave a quick knock on the door before all three entered the room. "It's time to wake-up Hime-sa...ma..." Tamao trailed off.

"Is something wrong?" Anna asked.

Tamao jumped and blushed slightly, embarassed from her spacing out, as she hurried inside the room.

"Is something the matter Tamao? Are you getting sick? You're all red." Pirika asked.

Tamao blushed an even darker shade of pink as she stuttered," G-Gomen, Hime-sama, I'm just s-suprised to see you up and dressed s-so early."

This time it was Pirika's turn to blush. "Oh! I-I-I just woke up a bit earlier today, that's all." She fidgeted with her dress.

There was a moment of akward silence, in which Anna and Jun stood aloff, but in silent amusement.

Suddenly there was a knock on the door. Anna noticed Pirika suddenly sit-up straighter in her chair.

Jun, who was closest, opened the door. "Yes? May I help you?"

She opened the door wider upon seeing Jeanne at the door. Jeanne curtsied in greeting and said," I have a message for Hime-sama, from her elder sister, our Ojou-sama. She wishes Hime-sama to begin today's training with her now."

Pirika looked slightly disappointed for a fraction of a second upon seeing Jeanne at the door, but answered cheerfully, "Hai. I'm ready now." Pirika hopped off her chair and walked to the door.

Jeanna curtsied in respect to Pirika as she reached the door, but Pirika turned around to address the three before leaving. "You three can do whatever you feel like today, since it looks like I'll be busy all day again." Then she and Jeanne were out the door and down the hall.

As soon as they had disappeared Tamao and Jun collapsed into giggles. Tamao turned to Jun and said, " You do know who she was expecting at the door, right?"

Jun nodded in response. "Ren."

Anna couldn't help but smirk. Even with Akumu's spells, Pirika still liked Ren. '_Looks like you can't control everything, can you Akumu?_'

Jun stopped giggling and sighed. " I feel so bad for Ren. He has such a sensitive heart, and yet Ojou-sama insists on him controlling the dungeons and punishments. It must tear him up inside. I've also seen him look so forlornly at Hime-sama, but it can never be. Servants and royalty, especially when the royalty is Ojou-sama's youngest sister? That's impossible. If I were Ren or Hime-sama's sister I would let be together. How tragic." Jun shook her head. "Why don't you two spend the day as you wish? I'll look after things here in case one of us is needed."

Anna and Tamao nodded their thanks and left Pirika's quarters.They walked down the hall in silence for a moment, each lost in her own thoughts. Then Tamao broke the silence. "It's not only Pirika he looks at like that. He looks at Jun in a similiar way. He misses them both terribly, even if he won't admit it."

Anna glanced over at Tamao. '_I know just how he must feel._'

The pair walked in silence once more until they reached a back door leading outside.

Tamao turned to Anna, blushing slightly. "I hope you don't mind Miss Anna, but I'm going to help Horohoro today. You can come along if you wish."

Anna shook her head. "I have plans."

"Then I'll see you around dinner, to help Chocolove." Tamao waved a hand behind her as she raced off into the gardens.

Anna watched her leave, before she started walking.

'_Akumu's tearing everyone apart; taking away their memories, forcing them to do petty jobs...Why? What does she want from us? What does she want Yoh for? My fiance..._'

Anna blinked and realized she had wandered to the same place that she and Tamao had had breakfast not too long ago. She sat up against the tree with her knees pulled up to her chin. She placed her arms on her knees, rested her chin on her arms and stared at the woods surrounding her, intently, as if they held the answers she sought.

She sat there all day. Thinking. Thinking about everything. Thinking about nothing.

There were so many pieces to the puzzle left to solve, and so little time do put it all together. Today was the second day. There were only five left, and the problem was, she didn't really know where to begin. Half of everyone she knew was still under the spell and no one knew how to lift it off. The stones had something to do with it, but what?

'_Its all just so frustrating. What am I going to do..._'

Hours later Tamao and Horohoro found Anna still staring blankly ahead of her.

"Miss Anna? Miss Anna? Are you alright?" Tamao walked over and touched Anna's arm.

Anna closed her eyes and sighed. "Hai." She unfolded herself, stood up, and brushed herself off. "Is it time to help Chocolove?"

Tamao nodded.

"Then let's go."

Anna began to head back toward the castle.

After exchanging concerned glances, Tamao and Horohoro followed after her.

---------

"Thanks for your guy's help. It's very--" Chocolove cut himself off. Anna had stopped her work in anticipation of his next attempt at a joke, but Chocolove didn't continue. His forehead still throbbed from the potato she had thrown at him after his last joke. He sighed in relief when Anna continued what she was doing.

"Don't worry about it, dude. We're glad to help," said Horohoro.

Tamao smiled in agreement.

'_Speak for yourselves,_' Anna thought. '_Stupid castle. If Akumu's so powerful why doesn't she have the food cook itself?_' Anna was hard at work, watching the water boil in it's pot, on the stove. No one had really gotten her to do much more than that. To tell the truth, no one had dared try. And by now there wasn't much left to do, but clean everything up since the meal was finishing up.

Tamao came over and relieved Anna of her duty. She took the pot and poured most of it into the sink for dishes and used the rest to clean everything else up. While Chocolove, Horohoro, and Tamao cleaned, Anna walked across the room to the small table.

She sat down and rested her head in hands, gazing absently at the wall. She knew he was in the room next door. '_We're only seperated by a wall, but I'm not allowed in there. Only the cook could serve his own meals. To enter would cause trouble, and to save everyone I have to be inconspicuous. No matter how much I want to see him._' She sighed. '_It's all so complicated._'

Tamao came over, discreetly, and whispered to Anna. "If you want to see him, wait outside the right dining room door. They always exit through it and head upstairs by using the grand staircase. Take a water pitcher with you and water the plants just outside it."

Tamao continued her work. After a minute Anna grabbed a pitcher, filled it with water, and left through a servants' corridor that lead into the Main Hall. Tamao watched her go with a small, pained smile.

---------

Anna stood outside the door in nervous anticipation. '_What in the world am I getting nervous for?_,' she asked herself angrily. She recieved her answer when the door opened. A tall, dark figure emerged from the doorway and Anna could do nothing but stare...

The person to emerge had long straight black hair, which reached almost to her knees, with a small silver circlet placed atop her head. Her cold piercing pale violet eyes accented her malicious grin. She wore a long black, purple, and silver silk layered dress that flowed behind her. And hanging around her neck was a small pointed black stone, dangling from a purple silk ribbon.

Her very presence on the room radiated a cold, dark power.

Anna felt a cold chill slide down her back, and she had to wrench away her gaze from the woman before her.

Akumu.

The cause of all the trouble. The one who had single-handly turned all of their lives upside down.

Anna turned back to watering the plants, but kept an eye on Akumu, cautiously.

She heard Akumu's heels click nearly silent on the stone floor as she walked past without acknowledging Anna's presence. Anna felt a tingling sensation on her right side. She glanced over and then did a double-take to see...

...Yoh.

He walked by silently, and when he passed on her left she got a good look at him out of the corner of her eye.

Her heart missed a beat and she dropped the water pitcher in horror. Shards of pottery and water went everywhere.

The sound of the breaking pitcher brought her back to reality, and she hastily dropped to the ground and hid her face behind her hair as she began to pick-up the shards. But the sound had alerted many. Akumu whirled around and said in a sweet yet menancing voice, "Please be more careful with that, and quickly pick-up those pieces before they hurt someone...important." She said the last word icily and filled with spite.

Then Akumu's attention shifted and she called out, "Come along my beloved fiance. Let us leave her to do her job." Yoh had stopped to view the scene before him when the pitcher shattered, but now he continued to walk toward Akumu, and together they climbed the stairs.

As soon as they were out of sight, Tamao ran into the room, her voice laced with panic, "Miss Anna? Are you okay? I heard the pitcher break and I rushed over here; I saw the whole thing. Are you hurt at all? Here let me help you."

Tamao helped gather all the pieces, dispose of them, and dry away t'he water. She came back into the hall to find Anna staring at the stairs.

"Miss Anna?"

"...His face...his face had absolutely no emotion on it, and...and his eyes were completely empty...They were void of everything. It was like he had no soul...," Anna's voice shook in both shock and anger.

Tamao looked toward the stairs, too, and said softly,"Yes, he's been that way ever since we all arrived here."

Anna turned away abruptly and left through the servants door.

Tamao tried to follow. "Miss Anna?" But a gentle hand on her shoulder held her back. She looked over at the person holding shoulder and sighed. "I'm worried about her."

Horohoro replied,"Don't worry. It's Anna. She'll be alright; she's strong. If anyone can find a way to beat Akumu and bring Yoh back to us, it's Anna."

Tamao nodded her head in agreement, but still looked after the door through which Anna had left, slightly worried.

--------

Anna climbed the stairs and walked down the corridors, towards her room, fuming.

'_How could she--? How could that vile woman--? How could she do that to him? WHAT has she done to him?_'

She shook her head sharply.

'_It doesn't matter. What ever she's done, I'll undo it! I'll get him back. No matter what it takes. Then I'll make her pay for what she's done. Oh yes, she'll pay...dearly...And she'll regret that she ever crossed paths with Anna Kyoyama..._'


	5. Green Garnet, Red Jasper, Tree Agate

**Author's Notes:** -Ouch- I'm a week behind in my updating. I'm really sorry. I've just been insanely busy and the craziness isn't going to be letting up anytime soon. But I will attempt to update every week, if I can. Enjoy the chapter!

_Disclaimer: I do not own Shaman King, but I do claim rights to my own character and story plot. Yep yep yep, that I do._

* * *

**Chapter 5: Green Garnet, Red Jasper, Tree Agate**

'_We better find more information on these Yume Stones soon. I want to beat Akumu and get the hell out of here. I'm sick and tired of this world, already. I have to be careful of what I say inside because not everyone has there stone yet, and that stupid, evil, woman..._' Anna thought as shetwitched subconciously.

'_...That woman...what did she do to Yoh? Why is he so void? He's nothing like how the others were. Is he under a different spell? But what spell could make him like that?...Akumu...when I get my hands on her..._.' Anna's eyes became stormy; reflecting the weather outside.

It had been raining and thundering all day. The wind was blowing fiercely, rattling the windows, and the lightening strikes never seemed to stop, even for a moment. The weather reflected Anna's mood, as she stood at a window in Pirika's room, staring outside.

"Anna? Are you alright?"

Anna closed her eyes and sighed softly. Then she opened them again and turned around. "I'm fine Jun. Just looking at the weather."

"It's a pretty bad storm, isn't it? And it shows no signs of letting up anytime soon, either. I feel bad for anyone caught up in it. No one should be outside on a day like this."

Anna looked about the room, and noticed for the first time that they were the only two there.

She blinked.

"Jun? Where did everyone go?"

"Jeanne came and got Hime-sama a few minutes ago, and Tamao left just after her. She said that she needed to go light candles around the castle and complete a few other chores."

"I see. So we're done for now?"

"Yes. However, I have a favor to ask of you, Anna."

Anna looked at Jun in slight suprise, she'd never requested anything from Anna before.

"Could you accompany me down to the dungeons? I would normally go by myself, but the weather has made me a bit nervous, and I would really appreciate the company."

"I don't have anything else planned," Anna responded.

"Thank you so much, Anna," Jun replied gratefully as she and Anna walked out of the room.

The two walked in silence until they reached the entrance door to the dungeons.

Jun produced a candle and match from her apron pocket. When she hadthe candlelit, she pulled open the door. A blast of cool air hit them full in the face as they decended the stairs together; Jun leading the way.

"It's colder than usual down here. It must be because of the storm,"Jun stated.

"I take it you come down here often?" Anna half-questioned.

"Hai, everyday."

"Why on earth would you do that?"

Jun stopped walking and looked at Anna with such a look of sorrow that Anna's heart nearly missed a beat. She recognized the look as one that she had been frequently wearing when she was alone. It was a look of loss.

"Anna, can I be honest with you?"

Anna nodded her head in response.

Shadows and light chased each other in a game of tag across their faces, as a slight breeze made the candle light flicker. The unceasing game seemed to magnify Jun's words as she spoke.

"Remember yesterday morning when I was talking to you about Ren? Well, I visit him whenever I can. He's so lonely down here by himself. It's always so dreary and cold in here...He's told me quite a bit about himself. He has an older sister somewhere. He says that they are unable to be together as of right now, but he won't say why. Ren acts like he doesn't care much, but I can see in his eyes how much he must truly miss her.

"I'm trying to give him all the support I can, but my presence seems to bring him more pain than comfort. Especially when her talks about her. Perhaps I resemble her in some way..." Jun closed her eyes and shook her head from side-to-side. "I wish I were his sister, maybe then he wouldn't look so forlorn."

She sighed and opened her eyes. "But that could never happen...And it's not only his sister he longs for, but for Hime-sama too. However, Ojou-sama would never allow that to happen. She's been very firm on that point before...If only his pain could be lessened someway..."

Jun trailed off. She sighed again, then turned around and continued to descend into the cold darkness.

Anna followed behind, lost in her own thoughts. Her pace slowed down until she came to a stop. She didn't notice; nor did she notice that the candlelight continued on down the stairs and disappeared around a bend.

Anna abruptly returned to reality when she realized that her stone was glowing. It's soft violet light seemed to grow in the dark. She pulled it out of her dress, mesmerized by it's light, when she realized that there was more light shining from around the bend. Anna clutched her stone in her hands, held it against her chest and ran silently toward the source.

She burst through an open doorway and arrived in time to hear Jun whisper, "Green Garnet," before she enclosed her hand over a pale green stone, shaped like a crystal on a thin silver chain.

Anna watched from the doorway in silence, as another light was added to the darkness when Ren pulled out his stone from beneath his shirt and say "Red Jasper", a smile lighting up his face.

A red and pale green light illuminated the stone walls as tears fell freely from Jun's face. She ran over to Ren and embraced him in a hug; she had never been so happy that he was her younger brother and she, his older sister.

Anna slid silently from her spot in the doorway and ascended the stairs alone, in the darkness. The chillness of the air seemed to embrace her as she felt her heart begin to grow as cold as the air surrounding her. Violet light lit her way and reflected her dark eyes and their glassy surface. '_They need time to catch up..._'

-----Later That Night-----

"Jun! I'm so happy for you!" came Tamao's voice as the door to Pirika's room opened and Jun walked in.

Anna turned away from the window to watch Tamao throw her arms around Jun in a hug.

"Thank you Tamao," Jun replied happily. "I'm very glad as well." Then she looked at Anna and said, "And thank you, Miss Anna."

Anna raised an eyebrow in questioning.

"For giving Ren and I a chance to talk. He noticed your arrival and saw you leave as well."

"I didn't do anything. It was getting too cold down there for my liking, that's all," Anna replied as she turned around to face the window again.

Tamao and Jun exchanged knowing glances, as the door opened again to reveal Pirika, finished with her training for the day.

"Finally!" Pirika exclaimed with exhaustion in her voice. "From the way she trains me you'd think that I had just started learning everything yesterday instead of knowingall thispractically from birth. Jeez!"

Tamao looked away, as Jun's face fell.

Pirika looked at the two. "What's going on? Why do you two look so sad?"

Jun answered. "Well, you see, Hime-sama, I just heard from my younger brother and it was rather upsetting news."

"You have a younger brother? I didn't know that; you never mentioned him before. What happened?"

Jun lookedat Tamao, who looked to Anna, who nodded discreetly.

Jun looked back at Pirika. "Are you sure you want to hear it, Hime-sama? The story is quite sad."

Pirika nodded hesitantly, when she saw the sorrow in Jun's eyes. Then she sat on her bed and waited eagerly for Jun to begin.

Tamao walked over to Anna, who hadn't moved an inch from her spot at the window.

Anna was gazing out at the storm outside again, while rain lashed against the window and lightening lit up the sky brilliantly. Without removing her gaze from it,she murmured to Tamao, "Bring him."

Tamao looked at Anna in suprise. Anna studdied the storm critically. "Bring Ren here; trust me."

Tamao obliged silently and left the room, closing the door with a quiet -click- behind her.

Anna's gaze now shifted to the window itself, as she focused on the two girls in the window's reflection. '_I just have a feeling..._'

She listened to the thunder mix with Jun's story about her brother and the girl he liked, and how fate seemed to be preventing the two of them from being together. Anna watched Pirika's reactions of shock upon hearing how his girlfriendhad completely forgotten about him and their relationship.

By the time Jun had finished, Pirika was nearly in tears and Jun was right along with her.

When Jun stopped, Pirika spoke up, "That's such a sad story! Your poor brother."

"Yes, he's been through quite a bit lately, and I'm worried about the two of them."

Pirika suddenly smiled and replied confidently, "They will get back together! I know it! Don't worry, nothing can get in the way of true love."

She sounded so sure, that Jun smiled herself. She wiped away her tears and said, "You're right, Hime-sama. Thank you."

Pirika smiled brightly as the door opened and two figures walked in.

"Ren!" Pirika exclaimed, startled, as Ren and Tamao walked in and shut the door. At the same time a brilliant green light burst from Pirika's chest.

Anna turned around to watch the glowing light slowly fade away, leaving behind a green and white speckled stone, shaped like a crystal, on a long thin silver chain.

Pirika looked at it in wonderment as she closed her hand around her Yume stone, and whispered breathlessly, "Tree Agate."

'_Thought so,_' Anna thought to herself.

The minute Pirika touched her stone and her memories returned, she burst into tears.

Anna watched from the window as the young girl ran into Ren's embrace and cried her heart out. Pirika apologized over and over for not remembering anyone, no matter how hard they tried to convince her that it wasn't her fault. The couple shared a soft kiss, as Jun wiped tears from her eyes and Tamao ran out of the room to find Horohoro.

Anna felt the ache in her heart increase as she watched the happy reunion. '_It seems like everyone is being reunited with their loved ones...Everyone but me..._' She continued to watch from across the room in silent pain, when Hororhoro was also reunited with his sister, until Pirika was called down to dinner.

Pirika was given strict orders to hide her stone and act normal, especially around Akumu. After she left, everyone else in the room decided to head down to the kitchen to help Chocolove serve dinner and then eat themselves. Anna declined, claiming that she wasn't hungry, and then climbed the back stairways to her room.

Once inside, she lit a small candle and placed it on her table. She sat on the edge of her bed and glared at the tiny flame.

'_Why does everyone else get to be happy? Why can't I be selfish for once and get my heart's desire? For everyone else it's so simple. If what I am thinking about Akumu's memory spell is true, then releasing everyone else from her grip should be easy. But what about Yoh? What the hell did she do to him?_'

Anna walked over to her window to glare at the storm outside. Her hands balled into fists and they began to shake slightly from anger.

'_What does she want from us? Why is she tormenting us? What's her game? She's just toying with us; waiting for her next move. She's not stupid. Akumu knows when the others recieve their Yume stones, just as we do. I saw the black crystal-shaped stone hanging from her neck. What's she waiting for? What is she going to do next?_'

Suddenly Anna's door flung open and a pale, stricken Tamao raced breathlessly inside.

"Miss Anna! It's Pirika! Akumu she--and now Pirika's--oh! It's horrid! We don't know what to do!"

Anna's heart began to race as she tried to calm the desperate girl down. "Tamao, calm down. What's going on? What did Akumu do to Pirika?"

The panicked girl burst into tears as she struggled to explain, "I-It's Pirika! Ak-kumu's done s-s-something to her! She w-won't w-wake up, s-she's burning with a fever, a-and she's no-not g-getting b-better no matter what we t-try to d-do. I-I-I think she's d-d-dying!" Tamao collapsed to the ground, sobbing.

'_Damn you Akumu,_' Anna thought bitterly before she helped the trembling girl to her feet. "Tamao, take me to Pirika. Now! Hurry!"

The two girls ran down the halls, as Tamao led the way to Pirika's room. They entered to find the room in hysteria.

Jeanne was trying her best to keep Pirika's fever down. Jun was trying her hardest to keep Ren from racing after Akumu and attempting totake the life from her. Horohoro was torn between going along with Ren's idea and staying by his sister's side.

The noise and confusionkept increasing until Anna had had enough and took charge.

"Ren! Stop trying to go off and kill Akumu by yourself! Are you trying to get killed? Guard the door and be careful of who you let in. Horohoro, stop running from the door to the bed, it's not doing anyone any good. Take Tamao with you to the garden's and try to find any and every herb that could help. Jun, help Jeanne to keep Pirika as comfortable as possible and try your best to keep her fever under control," Anna demanded.

"And what about you, Miss Anna?" asked Jeanne.

"Yes, what do you plan to do? I think we should go after Akumu and force her to undo this!" Ren yelled angrily at Anna.

Anna voice became ice cold and her glare was enough to send someone to an early grave. She said so quietly and calmly that it was nearly a whisper, "You think I like standing around waiting for Akumu's next move? Do you have any idea how much I want to take care of Akumu, myself? How many times a day I want my revenge as well? But I know I can't; not yet. And right now is not the time for it. Akumu will still be alive in a couple hours time, but will Pirika be if we don't take care of her first?

"Now, I'm going to the library. I need a map as soon as possible, and I only know one person who can find it quick," Anna finished as she ran back out the doors, leaving a shocked silence behind her. After a moment they reacted and hurried to the jobs that had been assigned to them.

Anna raced along the hallways and up the stairs, never slowing in her pace, on her way to the library.

"Manta!" she yelled, quick and sharp, the moment she ran through the doors.

"Anna? What's wrong?" came his reply as he appeared behind a shelf on her right.

"There's no time to explain. I need a map to Faust's house and I need it now!"

Manta didn't ask anymore questions as he hurridly led her to the back of the library and pulled a map out from a desk drawer.

"Here it is," he said as he opened the map on top of a semi-empty table. "Go out through the back kitchen door and follow the path through the forest here. The path is a bit overgrown, though, and it'll be crazy trying to get through there in the dark. Especially in a storm like this."

"Well then I must be insane because that's what I'm doing," she stated.

"What? Why?"

"Go to Pirika's room and you'll find out soon enough, and bring all the medical books you can carry," she answered over her shoulder as she raced back out the library doors.

Anna climbed one more story and burst into her room, heading straight for her wooden wardrobe. She yanked open the doors and began a frantic search.

'_There has to be one in here. I don't have time to waste...Ah! Here it is!_' She pulled out a midnight blue cape with a hood, tied it around her neck and ran back out of her room. She dashed down the halls and stairs until she reached the kitchen.

"You too, Anna? Where is everyone off to in such a hurry tonight? Everytime I turn around someone is running somewhere," came Chocolove's voice from across the room.

"If you want to know so bad then run up to Pirika's room, and ask what you can do to help," she snapped, as she pulled the hood up over her head, opened the back door, and ran headlong into the raging storm.

She tried to run against the wind and through the forest, as she wrestled with tree branches, bushes, and the lashing rain in her eyes. The wind tried to blow her back, but she pushed on as quick as she could, until her foot got caught in a tree root and she fell to the ground.

"Itai!" she exclaimed when she felt her ankle twist underneath her, just before she made impact with the rough floor, but she immediately began to push herself up and try to stand up.

'_I don't have time for this; twisted my ankle...and I can barely see in here. Where's a light when you need one?_'

At that moment her Yume stone began to glow, illuminating the path before her. '_Convienent,_' she thought before she got to her feet and rushed down the path. A stabbingpainshot up her leg with each step she took. She just gritted her teeth and struggled on. '_I can handle the pain._'

Anna needed to get to Faust's house as quick as she could, because time was something she didn't have as Pirika's life was slowly fading away...


	6. Citrine

**Author's Notes:** -Gah- I went so long without updating, but I have literally had NO time to type anything up. Let me put it this way. I've been so busy after school that I would get home and start my homework, stop about midnight, get up at 4:30am to try and finish, not finish, and try to do finish it during and inbetween classes. So, I've been running on one meal a day and about 4 hours of sleep a night. Hopefully this explains my absence, but I have a lot written out in terms of chapters. I am already half-way done writing Chpt.7. and Chpt.8 is completely planned already. So I am a bit ahead as well as behind. Anyways, enough of my excessive talking, on with the chapter! Enjoy!

_Disclaimer: I do not own Shaman King. But I have created this story, its plot and my character, so I am not left with nothing when the day is done. Ha! Take that Disclaimer!_

* * *

**Chapter 6: Citrine**

Anna winced. Her left ankle was shooting sharp pains up her leg; it felt like someone was taking a knife and stabbing her leg with it, but she hadn't slowed down.

'_It's just an ankle, Pirika's the one who needs help. I can make it._'

Anna gritted her teeth and ran on. She lifted her head and peered ahead, squinting, through the brush and rain. She spotted a small glow of warm light ahead of her, through the sleeting rain.

'_Found it!_'

Anna continued running until she reached the front door. Once there, she began to bang on it, urgently and unceasingly. After a moment the door opened to reveal a long, blonde-haired woman.

"Eliza? Who's at the door," came a male voice from within.

"Faust!" Anna called out as she rushed past Eliza and into the small cottage. "I need...your help...now!" she said between gasps of air.

"I'll say. You don't look too good, and that leg of yours doesn't seem to be holding you up too well. Did you injure it?" he replied in concern as he got out of a chair by the fireplace.

"It's not...me...It's...P-Hime-sama. Something's wrong...She's...dying...we need your help. We...have to leave...now," she panted. Anna placed her hands on her knees and tried to control her breathing, after her hard run.

"I was wondering why you'd be running around outside in a storm like this. Especially with thatproblem with your leg. Stand over by the fire and dry off a bit while I collect my things. Then we'll immediately head to the castle." Faust rushed out of the room andthrough a door.

Eliza came into the room and offered Anna a blanket to dry off with, but Anna refused it.

She was soaked to the bone and cold, yes, but she didn't have time to sit around and wait. So, instead, she stood near the fire, dripping water on the floor, silently shivering, until Faust rushed back in half a minute later.

"Come Eliza, let's head to the castle," Faust called out as he headed out the door. He looked back at Anna. "You can stay--"

"I'm coming with you. End of discussion," Anna interrupted as she walked toward Faust, wincing inwardly from the pain in her ankle.

Faust looked at Anna in suprise at first, but then nodded. "Alright, but ride with Eliza. It'll be quicker with your injury."

Anna nodded in response and all three headed out the door into the pounding rain.

---------------

The second the horses reached the castle, Faust jumped off and ran in through the back Kitchen door. Anna and Eliza were right behind him. Anna called out directions to Pirika's room as they raced up the stairs and down the hallways. When they reached her door, Ren opened it and let them inside.

Faust immediately set to work with Eliza at his side. Everyone else was made to clear the room, except for Anna and Tamao.

Outside the closed doors, Ren and Horohoro seemed to be attempting to engrave lines in the stone floors, from all their pacing about. Jeanne left to continue her ususal duties, so as to avoid Akumu's suspicion, while Jun left to seek out Ryou, the gamekeeper, to take care of the horses. Manta retreated to the library to continue his research, and Chocolove returned to the kitchen to finish washing dishes and prepare for the next days' meals. All gave word to call on them, if they were needed in anyway, at anytime.

Anna and Tamao were kept busy throughout Faust's procedure by running errands, since they knew the layout of the castle and its rooms well.

After several grueling hours, Faust stopped. He stood up and looked at Anna and Tamao. He smiled as he said, "Don't worry, she's going to be just fine."

Tamao broke out into tears of relief and joy.

Anna studied Faust for a moment then turned to Tamao and said, "Why don't you go and tell everyone the news, and then bring them in here to see for themselves."

Tamao agreed without hesitation and raced to the doors.

Anna looked back at Faust who nodded his head in silent agreement.

When everyone came bursting through the doors, he and Anna walked out of the room and into the hall. Once outside Pirika's door, they shut it silently.

Anna walked over to a window, stared outside for a moment, then turned to face Faust. She crossed her arms and leaned against the wall, to keep pressure off her ankle.

"You're looking rather pale," Faust adressed Anna.

"I'm fine," she stated, even though her leg was throbbing with pain and her whole body felt heavy. "Tell me what you know."

Faust sighed, then joined Anna at the window. He continued to stare outside, while Anna gazed at the closed door in front of her, as he began.

"It was the Ojou-sama's doing, yes," he began. "She used a complexity of several poisons, designed to be slow-acting, so as to give it's taker a slow, steady and painful death."

Anna narrowed her eyes in hatred toward Akumu.

"Luckily you brought me here in time to stop the posion from doing much damage, or before it started the unbearable pain. With her own strength and will-powerHime-sama reacted to my antidote a lot quicker than I expected...To tell you the truth, I was actually rather suprised to see the Hime-sama awaken so soon. However, it doesn't look like there will be any side-effects, but I am going to stick around the castle for awhile to be sure."

Anna nodded, but found that it caused her head to feel very dizzy and off-balanced.

Faust didn't notice as he looked out the window without really seeing it or what was outside. He was lost in his head, as he murmured his thoughts aloud.

"That poison...It's an ancient concotion...How did she know about it? I've only stumbled across it once, by accident, in a book, years ago...How did she discover it? The book was supposed to be banned..."

Suddenly the door opened to reveal a beaming Tamao. "Come on you two, she's awake and asking to see the both of you. We're all waiting for you."

Faust smiled at the girl and walked through the door. Anna came in behind him at a slower pace. She hed discovered that she was beginning to have a hard time walking withher balance off.

'_Why does it feel like the room is on an angle all of a sudden? Did I just never notice it before? And why is it so cold in here? You'd think no one had ever heard of a fire before..._'

"--Yes, it was her doing. She must have slipped it in her food when no one was looking--" Anna caught the last part of Faust's explanation to everyone in the room.

'..._Why is everything so blurry? I can't be that tired already. I know it's pretty late at night, but I've never felt like this before..._'

"--I don't know what she thinks she's doing, but she needs to be stopped. I want to help--"

Anna strugggled to pay attention, but it felt like someone was trying to put their hands over ears and smother out all the sound in the room.

All of a sudden Anna felt a warmth on her chest. She looked down to discover her stone glowing for the second time that night.

It was then that she noticed an orange-yellow glow coming from Faust. Anna focused all her energy into the scene before her in time to hear Faust say, " Citrine."

Then she heard a voice say in concern, "Anna, you don't look too well," before her legs gave out beneath her and everything went black.

-------------

Anna opened her eyes to discover a dull-colored world.

Everyone was walking by her in a hall, but there was something different about them. She noticed that everyone was wearing their Yume Stones freely, out in the open. Yet, all everyone was doing was staring before them, straight ahead.

She walked up closer to get a better look, only to jump back immediately, aghast.

'_Why are their eyes so blank? There's absolutely no emotion on anyone's face! What happened here?_'

"Do you like them?" a cold voice called from behind her.

Anna spun around to find herself face-to-face with Akumu.

"You did it to them yourself, you know," she continued in a sweet, mocking voice. "You didn't care. Your heart was as empty as mine; a perfect block of ice and stone. So they gave up, and those who didn't lost to me anyways." She grinned wickedly.

"You're the perfect Ice Queen. Now they will serve you, as empty shells. Fitting, isn't it?" she laughed at the look of horror on Anna's face, as everyone kneeled on the ground before her.

As much as Anna tried to cover her ears and block it all out, she could still hear that laugh.

"No!" she screamed out as everything disappeared and the mocking laughter slowly faded away...

-------------

"...forget...," a voice whispered softly. "...stay here in this safe haven...Here you will never have to feel pain, or suffer ever again...shhhh it's okay...sleep..."

The soothing voice helped Anna to relax as she settled more comfortably against something soft. '_I'm so tired...I feel like I just want to give-up...What am I fighting for anymore?..._'

"...shhhh...stay in this world and forget. Stop fighting against the impossible...rest in this land of the imaginary...never wake up and face the pain again...relax..."

'_Why do I fight? Who do I fight for?...Why can't I relax?...Why does something keep telling me to push on...that I belong somewhere else...with someone else...I can't remember...anymore..._'

"It's alright...forget...sleep...," the voice whispered soothingly.

'_I'm tired, but I can't relax...And I...I want to remember...I don't want to forget...I want to...remember..._'

A violet light broke through the darkness.

Anna slowly opened her eyes to gaze at it.

The small light shone around her, and she looked around to find herself floating in an empty void.

She looked down at the glowing light and smiled gently at it. "This light's so warm...so soft..."

She reached out a hand to it. The second her finger touched it, the violet light surrounded her and filled her body with it's own warm glow. She could feel it rushing through her veins to evey inch of her body.

"It's like someone's holding me close...like a wonderful embrace...so gentle...so loving..."

_'...it's beautiful...'_

_'You think so? I found it the other day and it reminded me of you...'_

"That's my voice. That's me and someone else...someone dear to me, but...who?...I want to know. I want to remember!"

Walls of violet light lit up brilliantly; Anna had to shield her eyes against its brightness.

She squinted her eyes open and then opened them wide in astonishment from the scene before her. She was looking at an image of herself and she was...blushing!

_"Here," a voice said and a chain came over, the other Anna's head. It was a long, thin, silver chain and dangling from it was a small amethyst stone, cut into the shape of a crystal. It fell gently to the Anna's chest and seemed to glow a little brighter._

_"It looks great on you. I'm glad. Well, I'm off to bed. It really is getting late," the unknown voice said. "Sweet dreams Anna, I'll see you in the morning," the voice said as it started to leave._

_"Thank you, Yoh. For everything," the Anna whispered._

Anna's eye widened as she saw a brown haired boy enter her vision. He had warm, caring brown eyes, that amplified his bright loving smile, as he wrapped his arms around the other Anna and held her tight.

_"Goodnight my Koibito," he whispered in her ear. Then he smiled again as he released her and left._

_"Goodnight Yoh...dai suki...," the Anna whispered to empty air, as she clung to the amethyst stone._

A single tear trailed down Anna's cheek. "...Yoh...," she whispered to the silence around her.

In that instant all of Anna's memories flooded back, and her stone's light intensified, shattering the darkness around her like glass. She fell...

------------

Anna hit the ground with a thump.

"Itai," she hissed and rubbed her back. She looked around to find herself in another dark place, but she could still see herself.

Anna looked at her hands in wonderment. '_That's strange, why can I see myself? Or more to the point, where am I? Why is it so warm? And why does my head feel so heavy?_'

"Anna!" a desperate voice called out from the darkness.

Anna snapped her head up in alarm. "Yoh! Where are you?"

"Anna, please...help me!...I can't find you...I can't find anyone..."

"I'm right here!" she tried to yell back. Anna turned her head every which way, but she couldn't see a thing. "Where are you?"

"...it's so dark...so cold...I can't get out...please, someone, help me...Anna!" the voice responded.

"Yoh!" she called out, while trying to stand. "Itai!" she screamed out. "My leg, why does it hurt so much?" Then it dawned on her, "The forest...Pirika! Akumu!"

Anna struggled to her feet, but collapsed again from the pain in her leg. "I'm stronger than this...I have to be...," she muttered to herself.

But everything was going fuzzy and her head began to swim. She gasped for breath, as her whole body felt like it was on fire.

Anna pounded her fist on the ground in agitation. "...Yoh...I'm coming. I'm trying my hardest. I will find you and soon...," she whispered to the darkness around her.

A voice whispered back,"...don't worry, everything will be alright...I know you're strong Anna...I love you..."

Anna's heart missed a beat, then everything went dark once again.

------------

'_Why can't I move my body? My eyes feel so heavy...it's so hot..._'

Anna felt a cool hand placed on her forehead and the rest of her body began to relax at it's touch.

Her body felt lighter as she struggled to open her eyes and succeeded althougheverything wasblurry.

She saw a figure standing over her. The person had dark hair and no expression on their face, but dark blank eyes showed a faint hint of concern.

"...Yoh...," she whispered in near-silence.

The hand froze; Anna smiled weakly, then immediately fell back to sleep, exhausted.

The figure watched as Anna's cheeks returned to a normal color, and her breathing became even as she rested in a peaceful slumber. Then the figure silently slipped out the door, leaving no traces behind, as if no one had ever been there in the first place...


	7. Lace Agate, Moonstone, Malachite

**Author's Notes:** Trick-Or-Treat! Happy Halloween! As a special suprise I'm posting up the seventh chapter. It is a bit shorter than most of my chapters, but don't worry chapter 8 will be very very very long. Fair warning, it may take me a bit to write and type it all up. But I will try and get it done as soon as I can. I also realize that the last chapter was very confusing, so please read my author footnotes at the end of this chapter for further explanation. Enjoy!

_Disclaimer: I do not own Shaman King. But NO ONE can own the spirits of the dead..._

* * *

**Chapter 7: Lace Agate, Moonstone, Malachite**

Anna felt a pressure on her forehead. As she regained conciousness she realized that it was someone's hand.

"Her fever broke last night; she's out of danger now," a voice said.

Anna opened her eyes to find Faust looking down at her, as he removed his hand.

"Well, good afternoon to you. You've been between life and death for almost two whole days, Miss Anna. We were afraid we'd lost you at one point. You gave us quite a scare," Faust explained to a groggy Anna.

"Miss Anna!" a voice cried out from behind Faust, and suddenly Anna was engulfed in a hug. "I was so scared! First Pirika and then you!"

"I'm fine, Tamao," Anna mumbled, "just tired of lying down." She started to make motions to get out of the bed.

"I'm sorry Miss Anna, but you need to stay in bed for a little bit longer," Faust said as Tamao gently pushed Anna back onto her pillow.

Anna sighed in impatience, but none-the-less complied. In truth she was feeling better than ever and her ankle didn't even hurt anymore.

As if reading her mind Faust said, "Your ankle has nearly healed completely. My guess is that all of your rest allowed it to heal faster, despite all it was put throught the night you first hurt it. Everything else seems to be fine too, but I'd like you to relax today, just to be sure."

Anna crossed her arms and glared at the wall, "Fine."

Faust smiled. "Good." Then he left some instructions with Tamao and Anna before he went to his own room to get some much needed sleep; it had been an exhausting couple of days.

Anna looked around and, to her slight suprise, discovered that she was in her own room in the castle.

"...Two days...So it's really the sixth day already?" Anna thought outloud.

"Yes," Tamao answered. "You've been out for quite awhile; it feels like it was longer."

"What's happened since then?"

"Pirika's her usual self again. She was completely better by the next morning. Although, she hasn't gone back to one of Akumu's "lessons" since then, and Akumu hasn't sent anyone to get her. But that doesn't come as any suprise."

Tamao walked over to Anna's window and proceded to open it, to let in some fresh air.

"Also, Chocolove, Ryou and Lyzerg have all discovered their Yume Stones. Lace Agate, Moonstone and Malachite," she smiled. "Now all of us have our crystals."

"Everyone except Yoh,"replied Annain a monotone, "and tomorrow is the supposed wedding."

Tamao frowned slightly but nodded. "Hai, tomorrow is the day." She looked at Anna in concern.

Anna smiled faintly at Tamao. "Don't worry, I have no intention of ever letting that witch get her hands on my fiance."

Tamao smiled back. "Right, and none of us will either."

There was a sudden knock on the door.

"Hai, who is it?" Tamao asked as she walked over and opened the door. She opened it to reveal Manta with a book under his arm.

"Hi Tamao. Anna! It's good to see you well again," he said as he came in the door. "Can I talk to you?"

Tamao looked at Anna.

"I'm going to get some rest too, if you don't mind, Miss Anna. These last couple of nights were rather hectic and I haven't slept much. I'll be in my room, right down the hall, if you need me. Just send Manta down," Tamao said as she excused herself from the room.

Anna and Manta nodded in response.

When the door had shut behind Tamao, Anna turned to Manta and said, "Out with it Shorty. What have you got?"

Manta cut right to the chase. "I found the book on Yume Stones, Anna. I discovered it this morning and then I brought it right to you as soon as I heard you were awake."

'_Word travels fast, doesn't it?_' Anna thought, but waited silently for Manta to finish.

"I haven't told anyone anything yet. I wanted you to decide what to do."

"Right now I want you to show me everything in that book and then we'll decide where to go from there," Anna replied.

"Hai," Manta agreed as he handed the book to Anna. "What's wrong?" he aksed upon noticing a slight look of suprise on Anna's face.

She was staring at the book in her hands smirking in amusement. "Well, isn't this ironic?" she murmured aloud.

"What is it, Anna?"

Anna looked at Manta and her look of amusement grew. "It's the same book I almost grabbed off the table in the library our first day here. It was right before you found me and discovered your Yume Stone."

Sure enough it was the same thin, old book Anna had reached her hand out to. It was an ancient book, bound in dark brown leather. The title, Yume Stones, pressed in its front cover with silver leaf, had all but faded. The book's writing was difficult to read with its spidery script and the pages were thin and tore easily, but otherwise the book was in good shape. The only thing new in the book was a long, silk, silver ribbon, which was being used as a bookmark.

"I found the book buried under others on a table at the back of the library. It wasn't on a shelf, that's why it took so long to find," Manta explained.

"She made it that way on purpose," Anna replied as her eyes narrowed slightly.

"Who? Akumu?"

"Who else? She knew we would eventually begin to look for it, and so she made it as difficult to find as possible without removing it from the library entirely," Anna replied bitterly.

"Then why didn't she just burn it or hide it harder?" Manta asked, confused.

"She's playing games with us. She likes to toy around with others; like a child with her favorite dolls. Except that she's smarter and more powerful," Anna responded, spite laced throughout her words. "Manta."

"Hai, Anna?"

"I want you to give everyone a message. Tell them to meet me in the library at 11 o'clock tonight. Don't explain why, just tell them all to come and tell each of them personally."

"And what are you going to do Anna?"

"I'm going to read this book cover-to-cover, so that I can know as much as she knows. Now go, I'll see you later tonight."

Manta hurridly left Anna's room to pass along her message.

As soon as the door clicked shut, Anna opned the book and began to read. '_Alright Akumu, let's find out just how much you know, andhow muchyou're willing to let me know..._'

--------Later that Night--------

Anna stood with her back against the wall near the fireplace.

The flames from the fire were the only source of light in the room, except for the slight sliver of moon in the night sky, among the millions of stars. Tomorrow would be the night of the new moon.

Anna's eyes were closed and her arms were crossed across her chest. She listened to the crackling fire and quiet chatter among everyone seated at the tables, gathered inside the library.

Faust had finally agreed that Anna had recoveredenough to walk onher ankle, earlier that afternoon.

It had been hard to concentrateon reading with people coming to visit her throughout the day, but she had still managed to finish in time. And now...

Anna opened her eyes as the clock struck exactly eleven. '_..it's time..._'

She walked across the fireplace's hearth until she was directly in front of the fire. Her shadow stretched across the room and the flames illuminated her slim figure. Her amethyst, which she wore out in the open, caught the glow of the fire, reflecting it everywhere, creating dazzling displays of color on any surface it touched.

Everyone became completely silent as she stood in front of them, expectantly. Then she began.

"Six days ago we were brought to this world. Starting tomorrow we will have been here a week. We didn't know why we were brought here, but it was clear that she was after something. Something involving us.

"When everyone first awakened here, you had no memories of your past lives, yet everyone retained who they were. And when something was triggered, your Yume Stone appeared and everything came flooding back. No one knew why...until today.

"We were brought to this world through our dreams by Akumu's Onyx crystal. And yes, we are actually physically here, it is not just our minds that exsist here," she answered the unasked question. " Now, when her Onyx brought us here it put everyone under a memory-supressing spell. When your Yume Stone was discovered you were free from its spell, but everyone is still under her own control. That is how all of you stillknow what to do and when and where to do it, even now that you are yourselves again.

"Yume Stones react to a person's heart and are activated by what they stand for. When a new one is discovered the other stones glow in response. Only when every stone is discovered can all of you break completely free from her and we can all return home."

"So we need Yoh to discover his Yume Stone before we can all get out of here?" Ren asked. "Well then, tell us what his stone stands forso we canleave."

Anna glared at him. "It's not that simple," she snapped.

Anna closed her eyes and sighed. "I guess I should tell all of you..."

"Tell us what?" Horohoro interrupted.

Anna shot him a death glrae and he seemed to shrink in his seat. She looked around the room. "Anyone else?"

They all shook their heads.

"Good. Now pay attention because I am going to tell you exactly what the book said...

"**_Amethyst can only be discovered by its true love, who gives it to their own. This is to ensure that the Carnelian will be awakened by Amethyst..._**

"**_Amethyst and Onyx are the two most powerful stones. Onyx's power exsists in its self, whereas Amethyst gains strength from the other twelve. Power is given to Amethyst one-by-one until it is equal to that of Onyx. Carenlian is last to be discovered and activates Amethyst's full power, dispersing Onyx's control..._**

"**_As long as one exsists, its counterpart exsists as well. To get rid of one, both must be destroyed by itself, then the other will simply vanish..._**" Anna finished.

The room was silent until Ryou spoke up.

"Okay, now I am confused."

"What Anna's trying to say," Manta explained, "is that Yoh must have given Anna her Amethyst, and that his Yume Stone will give her enough power to best Akumu's Onyx crystal. Because all of our stones have strengthened Anna's little by little until her power was equal to Akumu's, but she still needs Yoh's to overpower Akumu."

"Oooh! I get it now. Thank you for explaining it for me."

'_Hmph. It's exactly what I said already_,' Anna sighed. '_Oh well, moving on..._'

"So is everybody clear on it now?" she asked.

When everyone agreed she continued on. "Alright as you all know, Akumu is under the belief that she is going to be holding a wedding tomorrow. But we are not going to let that happen. This is what everyone is going to do..."

-------------

"Tut tut tut, Anna. You should know better than to hold a secret meeting in my own castle and not invite me. It's very rude of you," Akumu's mockingly sweet voiceechoed inside the confines of her room, from her throne on the seventh floor.

Candlelight reflected off her dark crystal, sending more shadow then light across the room, as she gazed into a mirror in her hands.

A figure walked out of the shadows and stood by Akumu's side.

"She thinks she has it all figured out. She actually believes that she can take you away from me," Akumu's cool voice floated about the room. "Poor girl, she never should have discovered her Yume Stone. It's a shame that she believes she can win; that she can actually awaken your Yume Stone.

"What a fool. Does she really believe that I would place only one spell on you? That I would simply let all of you go free after all of this trouble? Tsk tsk tsk. I want the power for myself and I intend to get it, one way or another."

Akumu wore a sickenly sweet smile. "Once I marry you, everyone's power will become mine. She left out a few details in her explanation; trying to hide it from them was she? For you see, **_if the Amethyst and Carnelian are not brought together, a disaster will befall Amethyst and the power is transferred to Onyx_**. The rest is history."

She began to laugh.

The figure stood silently next to Akumu, never moving, never saying a word. You could almost say the figure was like a puppet, except that its eyes seemed to reflect pain, worry, anger and desperation...

...But maybe it was only a trick of the light...

* * *

**Author's Footnotes:** A lot of people were confused on the last chapter. So let me try to explain it a bit. Anna had a very high fever and was dreaming; she had three, altogether. The first was a nightmare involving Akumu. The second was when she was beginning to give up and just give in to death. That is what the voice was trying to convince her to do, but her memories came back to her and she wanted to live. The third dream will be explained more in the next chapter, as will the rest of that chapter. If there are any other questions, feel free to ask. I will be happy to answer them.

-oh! And chapter 8 is the last chapter of this part of the story. And yes, I did say this part, as in, I plan on having a continuation, a sequel. So, be sure to look for it after Chapter 8 is posted! Until Next Chapter then!


	8. Carnelian

**Author's Notes:** It's almost heart-wrenching to write this. I can't believe that this the last chapter already. Fortunately for all of you this is only part one of the series. There will be a sequel titled...well...you can see it at the end of the chapter.Sorry it took so long to update,but things have been kind of hectic around here lately. I hope youenjoy the lastchapter!

_Disclaimer: I don't own Shaman King. Never have, probably never will. _

**

* * *

Chapter 8: Carnelian**

'_...if Amethyst and Carnelian are not brought together, a disaster will befall Amethyst and the power is tranferred to Onyx..._' A cool breeze played with Anna's blonde tresses, as she gazed out over the stone wall, watching the sun rise. '_Today's the day. Am I ready?_'

Anna heard a door open behind her, but she didn't show any hint of acknowledgement.

Soft footsteps approached Anna until they stopped next to her, on her right. "It's a beautiful morning, isn't it?" Tamao asked quietly. She inhaled the fresh cool air and smiled as warm rays of sunshine lit up their faces.

The two stood in silence as the rose-colored sky gave way to a brilliant blue and the surrounding forest became alive with the melodic sounds of the morning birds.

"...Miss Anna..."Tamao started tentatively. "Are you sure you are ready for today? Do you think it will work?"

Anna closed her eyes momentarily, soaking in the last few minutes of peace, while there was some, then let out a slow quiet breath and opened her eyes to reality. She glanced at Tamao to find her face lined with worry.

"It will work out Tamao. No matter what happens, I promise you, we will all go home together."

Tamao frowned slightly, "But are _you_ ready?"

"I have to be. Regardless of the outcome."

Anna focused her attention back toward the distance, without actuallyseeing it. '_I have to be_...'

Tamao's brow creased in anxiety and she opened her mouth to voice her concern when the door flung open once more to reveal Horohoro, gasping for breath.

"There...you two...are. I've...been looking for you...everywhere!" he managed to get out. He took in a large amount of air and let it out evenly. "Geez, why did you two have to hide all the way up on the top floor? Anyways, come on, the preparations for Akumu's would-be-wedding has started and we need everyone's help. We don't want Akumu getting suspicious now, do we?"

Anna turned around, her face as blank as ever, and headed through the door, as she began her descent of the stairs.

Tamao watched her leave in silence, butheld a look of worry on her face.

Horohoro looked at her. "Is everything alright?"

Tamao nodded her head. "Yes. I'm just nervous about today, and I'm worried about MissAnna."

Horohoro gave Tamao a reassuring hug, causing her to blush hard. "Don't worry. It'll all work out. Anna will be just fine, she knows what she's doing."

"I know. I just have this weird feeling that..." she shook her head. "Nevermind. Let's go help," Tamao cut herself off as the two walked through the door, shutting it with a click behind them.

----------

The wedding was to take place later that night, when the new moon had risen in the sky.

During the day, everyone was busily preparing for the "upcoming wedding." They went about their business as if nothing was wrong, but their anxiety of what was to happen only grew as the day wore on. By the time the sun was setting and there were mere hours until the ceremony, the atmosphere inside the castle had changed rapidly.

The air seemed think with anticipation, doubt, excitement, fear and confidence. Conversations were strained in attempts to conceal any outward signs of anything, in case Akumu were to show up at any moment.

As an added precaution, Jeanne had volunteered to watch over Akumu, and was instructed to notify everyone _immediately_ if Akumu tried anything...funny. However, all had been going smoothly, as Akumu was too concerned about getting herself ready for later that evening, to have any time to do anything else.

In fact, Akumu was ready to walk down the aisle right now, but Jeanne had forgotten the bridal veil in Akumu's room back on the second floor. (The two of them were currently in a small room, located down the hall from the the throne room, it was the only other room on the entire floor.)

Jeanne excused herself and calmly walked out of the room to fetch the veil. As the door quietly shut behind her, a smile slowly spread across Akumu's face. She walked over to a floor-length mirror hanging on the wall andturned this way and that, admiring herself. Then she suddenly twirled around in a graceful movement, stopping when she was facing the mirror again andgrinned wickedly as her eyes flashed dangerously. "Let the fun begin."

----------

'_There's only a few hours left_,' Anna thought as she walked down a hall, heading down toward the kitchen. She turned a corner and came to an abrupt stop, startled by the sudden appearance of a person before her.

"Good evening, Anna," the person greeted sweetly.

"Akumu." Anna replied icily, her eyes narrowing in disdain.

"Now, now, none of that," Akumu scolded cooly. "What have I ever done to you to deserve that tone of voice?"

"Drop the innocent act, Akumu. It gets really irritating, really fast," Anna replied as she crossed her arms across her chest in defiance.

Akumu's smile faltered for a split-second, but she regained her composure and spoke in a dangerous yet sweet voice, as walked steadily toward Anna. "You really don't think that you can stop me do you? You realize that I am aware of everything that goes on in my castle? My domain?"

Akumu's face broke out into a sly smile as she came face-to-face with Anna. "Oh yes, my dear, I am _very_ well informed of your schemes to overthrow my wedding. My wedding to _your_ fiance, of course."

Anna's eyes alighted with rage.

"Ahh now. That's the look I was hoping to recieve from you," Akumu continued with delight, amusement laced throughout her words. "It makes the sudden hopelessness of your situation so much more fun for me when I do this!"

Akumu drew out a vial that had been concealed behind her back and smashed it on the floor between them. Anna jumped back in shock, gasping, as Akumu shielded her face with a black silk hankerchief.

Anna realized too late that she had inhaled too much of the powder being released from the shattered glass when she began to feel her body go numb.

The concoction worked quickly and Anna's limb body dropped to the floor. However, the mixture was created for a temporary body paralysis and so Anna could still hear and see everything going on around her.

Akumu smiled down at Anna. "Don't worry, I promise not to kill you. I still need your power after all, yours and everyone elses. Have no fear, I will keep everyone else alive after the ceremony. I think they will make wonderful empty shells for servants, don't you? Completely void of emotion, just like the one you love..."

Akumu grinned wickedly as she lowered her voice to a whisper, "Just like in your dream."

Anna's eyes swirled with emotion as she felt her heart being torn in so many directions.

Akumu smiled deviously, "I'll end your suffering for now and let you sleep for a few hours. That way, when you awaken, your loss will be greater, knowing the ceremony is taking place and that you can do _nothing_ to stop it."

Akumu's laughter filled Anna's ears as everything faded before her eyes and went black.

-------------

"Have you seen Miss Anna?"a pale faced Tamao asked Pirika as she raced into Pirika's room, panicking. "The ceremony is starting in a few minutes and no one has seen her for hours!"

"What?" Pirika questioned in alarm, dread filling her heart. "Where could she be? We can't do this without her!"

"Calm down," Ren said, taking charge. "If you keep this up, you're going to get everyone upset. Here's what we'll do. Tamao, you get everyone up to the ceremony and stall for time. Pirika and I will go and search for her. Akumu's not expecting us to show at the ceremony anytime soon anyways."

Pirika and Tamao nodded in agreement. Then Tamao ran out of the room to gather everyone together and fill them in on the new plan.

Ren looked at Pirika and said, "Akumu?"

"Has to be," Pirika responded firmly, as the two raced out of the room after Tamao to begin a desperate search for Anna.

------------

"Ow, my head," Anna murmured as she opened her eyes blurrily. "Akumu!" She exclaimed and jerked her head up as the recent events fell into place before her eyes.

Anna tried to stand up, but found that she could only move her head and neck. "Damn it. I forgot about that blasted vial. Where the hell am I anyways?"

Anna looked around to find herself sitting in the corner of two damp stone walls, withcold metal bars forming two more walls, completing her cell.

"Great. The dungeons. Perfect," she muttered. "Judging from the light coming from the hallway, I can't be too deep in inside though."

She sighed. "But being awake means that the ceremony has started...damn her...," she trailed off as she glared at the ceiling above.

-----------

Pirika and Ran raced down the hallways, checking inside every room.

"Where could she be?" Pirika gasped.

"I'm not positive, keep looking. For crying out loud, why does this castle have to be so big!" Ren yelled out in frustration.

He opened the last door on his right and began to check inside when he heard Pirika call out his name urgently.

"What is it? Did you find her?" Ren asked as he raced back into the hall. He came to a sudden stop beside Pirika, who was standing at the corner of the hall and looking down at the floor.

"Broken glass?" Ren questioned outloud as he gazed at the shattered pieces about the ground. He studied the pieces for a moment before an idea struck him. "Follow me. Quickly," he said as he began to run down the hall.

"Where are we going? What's going on?" Pirika asked as she chased after him.

"I think I know where she is," Ren called back over his shoulder as the two descended a back staircase.

-----------

Doors wereopened wide as the wedding march began.

Akumu held her head high and walked gracefully down the aisle, the veil on her head hid her wicked smile as she saw Yoh standing at the alter, his face as blank as ever.

-----------

'_Only a little bit more_,' Anna thought, flexing her fingers. '_Now if only my legs could move_.'

She frowned.

---------

"Hurry Ren! The wedding should have started by now!" Pirika yelled in a panic.

"We're almost there, hold on!" He called back as they approached a heavy wooden door.

---------

Akumu reached the alter and the music faded.

With her back to everyone, she spoke inamusement, "Do you really think that you can stop this?"

She turned to face the front as she lifted her veil.

Akumu smirked. "Well. If you want to try, by all means, begin," she said as everyone drew out their Yume stones.

She grasped hers in her hands, as well, where it glittered menancingly in the candlelight.

--------

Ren grabbed the keys off a torch lit wall as Pirika ran ahead, calling out Anna's name in the semi-darkness.

---------

Anna stood up shakily. '_Finally. I can move again, but my body is still a little numb. But more importantly, how do I get out of here? There has to be a way..._'

"Miss Anna!" A desperate voice echoed down the hall. "Miss Anna, where are you?"

Anna's heart gave a jolt as she recognized Pirika's voice.

"I'm down here! Hurry! We don't have any time to waste!" Anna shouted back up the hall.

"Miss Anna! I'm so glad we found you!" Pirika exclaimed joyfully as Anna's face came into view behind the bars in her cell. "Are you alright? Did she hurt you?"

"I'm fine, just hurry and get me out of here," Anna replied as Ren hurridly unlocked her door.

The second the lock sprung open, they threw the door open, andall three ran backup the hallway toward the stone staircase that would lead them out of the dungeon.

"Miss Anna, the ceremony has already---"

"I know," Anna interrupted Pirika as she raced ahead of the two, the numbness disappearing with every step she took.

The pair glanced at her questioning-ly, but didn't push the matter when they caught sight of Anna's set face.

The three raced up staircaseafter staircase, taking all the shortcuts they knew of, and finally made it to the seventh floor. They sped up upon hearing strange noises coming from the room up ahead.

Right before they reached out to open the doors, the doors flung open and the body of a small person knocked them all to the floor.

"What the hell was that for?" Ren asked the figure, but stopped upon seeing Manta's drained and exhausted face.

"You're here...Hurry...we can't hold her off anymore...she's too powerful, " Manta managed between gasps for air.

Anna raised her head to find everyone looking as bad as Manta, if not worse, but Akumu looked as pristine as ever. The candlelight, the only source of light in the room, not counting the Yume stones, threw shadows across every surface. The lack of moonlight made the window-filled room appear even darker than usual.

Anna slowly rose to her feet and walked through the doors, her hair covering her eyes. As she walked into the room, the fighting ceased and all eyes focused on her.

"So," Akumu's cool voice floated across the room, "you managed to make it after all."

Anna's head snapped up and her face showed pure determination as she continued right up to the raised platform that Akumu's throne sat upon, which was serving as the altar. Everyone else struggled to their feet and stood behind Anna.

Anna looked straight into Akumu's eyes as she stated, "The game is over, Akumu. You lose."

Akumu faltered in a mixture of suprise and confusion, giving everyone a chance to create a last desperateattack and distract Akumu, while Anna raced forward.

Anna's heart skipped a beat as she recognized the empty-looking face of the person standing behind Akumu. Shedidn't giver herslef any time to thinksecond thoughts as she threw her arms around his neck and whispered, "I love you Yoh." Then she gently kissed him, in front of everyone. ' _Please...wake up..._' she pleaded as a single tear fell down her cheek.

She drew back in suprise, breaking off her kiss,when she felt a familiar pair of comforting arms encircle her waist. Her eyes widened when she found two warm brown eyes gazing back at hers, accompanied by a trade-mark grin.

"I love you too, Anna. I knew you could do it," he whispered back as a reddish-brown light formed between the two. Yoh released an arm from Anna's wait to grasp ahold of the crystal-shaped stone taking shape in the ball of light.

A gentle smile graced Anna's face as Yoh's hand touched his Yume Stone and he whispered, "Carnlian."

Suddenly a voice shrieked out in pain and suprise, causing everyone to turn their attention to the source. The source was Akumu who was looking at her own Yume Stone in shock as it began to crack.

At the same moment, Anna's Amethyst burst into a brilliant violet light, soon followed by the glow of everyone elses'.

The twelve Yume Stones broke free from their chains and soared toward the Amethyst, creating a dazzling display of color about the room.

The light engulfed everyone in the room and they looked at themselves in wonderment as they faded from the room.

Anna, however, kept her gaze on Akumu and watched as Akumu's Onyx shattered and the light from her eyes vanished as she fell gracefully to the cold stone floor.

Then Anna was forced to close her eyes as the light intensified...

-------------

Anna slowly opened her eyes to discover warm sunlight pouring in through a window in her room.

She bolted upright and hurridly looked around the room to confirm that she was truly there. She glanced down at herself to find she was stilling wearing the same cotton yukata she had gone to bed with on, but doubled back upon noticing the violet, crystal-shaped stone hanging on a silver chain around her neck.

She slid the chain up over her head and studied the stone critically as it twirled gently in the sunlight, reflecting off a soft violet light.

Gracefully sliding out of her bed, Anna crossed the room toward a shelf, set chest-high on the wall. She opened up a wooden box and carefullyset it down on the velvet lining.

She stared at it a moment longer, until a soft knock sounded at her door and a voice called out, "Miss Anna? It's seven o'clock. It's time to get ready for your wedding."

A soft smile flickered briefly on Anna's face as she shut the box and headed toward the door.

"Already, Tamao? I thought the ceremony didn't start until one in the afternoon. Why do we need that long to get ready?"

-----------

Stars filled a dark, velevty, night sky and peekd in through the windows set inthecold stonewalls.

A single candle shone valiantly in the lonely darkness.

The light reflected off dark fragments of shattered glass, illuminating their depths and throwing shadows across the room, almost as if the fragments had sprung to life...

The End of Dreamcaster 

Sequel Title: **Returning Nightmares**


End file.
